Love in the Shadows
by Elven-English-Major
Summary: Swirling water brings one dark outcast into the shadowed realm of the other...Erik/Erestor M/M


**So this is a new experiment of mine, combining my two greatest loves...and I'm not really sure how it's going to work out so let me know what you think ^_^ It's obviously, so A/U that it's ridiculous, but that's ok. Erik is DIRECTLY from Susan Kay's version of the book, and she got it from Gaston Leroux and Everything else belongs to Tolkien :) K...ENJOY :D**

The day, almost unfortunately, had been going on as all days did, a dragging endless monotony of time. At least today I had found some task to occupy my time, buttressing one of the walls around the lake, I had noticed a small crack in the foundation and I knew that there was no way I could let it get any further. So I worked easily, slowly, and carefully to make certain that it wouldn't collapse in on me.

The difficulty of this task what that I had to preform it from a small floating platform I had anchored to the bottom of the lake and the side of the wall, but it still rocked precariously with my laboured movements and so the task was taking far longer then I had originally anticipated it would.

I moved to check one of the pieces of the wood and suddenly I felt the platform shift inexplicably under my weight, it bobbed once warningly and I shot out both hands to steady myself on the wall, when the platform bobbed again I cursed violently and clawed unnaturally long fingers into the rock face, it was as if something was trying to pull the platform underneath the water-and for a moment, my mind told me it was the souls of those dead in Persia, those I had murdered, but the foolishness of that thought never really washed over me because suddenly the platform was sucked straight out from my feet, and all of it was drawn so quickly under me that I still felt my boots on its wooden surface when I and it were drawn under the water. I lashed out both legs and feet, I was a good swimmer and felt confident in the water, but for some reason I couldn't get to the surface, I was being pulled, inexorably down to the bottom, my sharp golden eyes were rendered near useless by the rushing water.

I kicked out, again, in vain and was sucked into the gaping mouth that I never knew had existed, some sort of hole in the bottom of the lake that had only come to creation that day, I was sucked into the jet stream and though I fought harder and harder, I felt my strength waning and waning. My powerful lungs burnt for air and my vision danced with exploding white stars. The last thing I remembered was a lungful of cold, slimy water and I remembered, very clearly, that my last thought on earth was 'I shall never finish the opera now'...

"Beautiful Day Glorfindel eh?" One of his fellows called out to him and the blonde laughed warmly as he waved one hand.

"Is the water very warm?" he asked, lightly as he passed them.

"Not so much" one of the others called back, and the warrior laughed again.

"Good to know" he said and headed over the hill, intent on a swim, he held a loose robe over one arm to wear back, as it was too hot for any real clothes at the moment and he had no duties to tend to for the rest of the day.

As he got over the hill he couldn't help but smile that the bathing pools were now empty, and he felt that it as a great idea that he had waited until this time.

He laid his things down on the ground and stretched as he pulled at the hem of his shirt, he pulled it off and opened his eyes when he was free of it, gasping in shock as suddenly a figure popped up in the water, roiling with the soft tumult of the waterfall. He laughed at first, thinking it was someone who hadn't noticed his presence or was trying to trick him, but his smile died quickly and he narrowed his eyes as the figure seemed strangely garbed and freakishly unmoving.

He took the hill at a run and plunged into the water, wrapping his hand around one bony wrist, he yanked the figure towards him and rolled it over in the water "Elebreth!" He muttered aloud, his eyes going wide, his lips parting, in fear he let go of the persons...creatures? Wrist and backed up quickly.

He shook his head as the waterfall began to roll the figure over again, face down in the water and recovered himself as best he could, he once more grabbed the figure and turned it back over, dragging it to the bank he was sure that it wasn't breathing. He laid it out carefully, and licked his lips, pressing fingers to the side of its neck he blinked, his mouth open as he found only the faintest level of a pulse, and it was flickering and fading fast.

He licked his lips again and reached out carefully, how was he going to do this? He reached out with the palm of his hand and pressed one hand on his chest, the other against his stomach-he imagined that the best thing to do would be to try and get the water out of his body so he could breathe. So he pressed again, hard, on his stomach-and success was quickly garnered as the most amazing, mismatched, sunken golden eyes flew open and the figure wretched to its side and vomited with such an amazing force that it racked its whole body. "Yes, yes, get it up...get it up" Glorfindel coaxed him in careful common tongue.

Another vomiting fit, and another one and then it rasped in a foamy breath. Clearing its throat it looked up at him, eyes narrowed in fear.


End file.
